


Peanut Butter and Onion

by Burrahobbit



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Peter B is trying to be a good role model, Snacks & Snack Food, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a short thing, trying to get into the groove of writing spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: The Spider-gang are introduced to a rather peculiar snack food by Peter Benjamin Parker.





	Peanut Butter and Onion

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity’s sake: I’ve called Spider-Ham ‘Porker,’ Peter B. is still ‘Peter B.,’ and Spider-Man Noir is called ‘Pete.’
> 
> Also, shoutout to HopelesslyLost for introducing me to the horrors of food in the Great Depression. It’s all weird food, guys.

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon at Aunt May’s house.

The many spider-people have gathered in the living room, enjoying each other’s company in relative peace.

Miles and Gwen are working on their homework - though, in actuality, they’re mostly chatting and _occasionally_ getting something done.

Peter B. has a plastic container half-full of trail mix, which he is slowly consuming.

Porker has been attempting to learn the art of origami, the floor littered with paper squares and a few little folded creations.

Peni had mentioned something about adjusting her tech to tune into the police scanner of her universe while in any of theirs. However, she had failed to elaborate, working away at a tablet with single-minded focus. So, none of them really understands what she’s doing.

The scene is interrupted by a loud _‘crunch.’_

Everyone looks towards the kitchen, where Pete is standing, holding a sandwich and chewing on what had likely made the offending noise.

“Uhhh... whatcha got there?” Gwen asks.

“A sandwich,” says Pete.

“You’re supposed to say ‘a smoothie,’” Miles says.

Pete looks confused, but doesn’t ask about it, quite used to not fully understanding the slang of his companions. He takes another bite, making another ‘crunch.’

“Alright,” Peter B. says, “what the f- uh, heck is in that sandwich?”

Without hesitation, Pete answers, “Peanut butter and onion.”

The room goes silent for a long moment.

“Peanut butter and _what?”_ Peni says, finally pulled out of her concentration by what’s happening.

“Um, I’m... guessing that’s not normal for any of you.”

“Of course not!” says Miles. “It’s _peanut butter_ and _onion._ Those two just- just don’t go together!”

“It’s like putting pineapple on pizza,” Gwen says with a slight grin.

“Don’t start with me again, Gwennifer.”

“It’s actually really good. Have any of you ever tried it?” Pete asks.

The room goes quiet once again.

“I’ll take that as a no, then. How about this: I’ll make some for everybody, and if you all hate it, then that’ll be that.”

“I think that’d be swell,” Porker speaks up. “It’s always good to try somethin’ once!”

They all help with making five more sandwiches, each slathered with peanut butter and with a few rings of raw onion between the slices of bread.

Each of the Spiders looks at each other tensely before taking a bite.

The sounds of chewing fill the room, Pete waiting to hear what their verdicts are.

Peter B. is the first to finish, looking down at his sandwich with disdain and... disbelief?

“I hate that this is good.”

Pete smiles, feeling victorious in getting one of his friends to like the snack.

The others’ assessment is soon to follow, each announcing a similar sentiment: it’s deceptively good, and they all are annoyed about it.

“I told you, peanut butter and onion is delicious,” Pete says.

“Stop being smug,” teases Peni, bumping him lightly with her arm. “Nobody likes when someone goes ‘I told you so.’”

“Technically, I _did_ tell you so, though.”

They continue talking in the kitchen, their conversation only interrupted by the occasional crunch of food and joyous, contagious laughter.


End file.
